


Make Me

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: Dorian and Ru'riro [11]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age:Inquisition
Genre: Kissing, M/M, good job Dorian, turning the Inquisitor on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt "Make Me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

“You know,” Dorian began as he pushed Ru’riro up against the stone wall next to the door to the Inquisitor’s private chambers. “You don’t have to use that excuse all the time to get me away from the library.” He pressed up agains the smaller elf and kissed along his jaw line slowly. He felt the intake of breath from the other and smirked. 

“And I hope you know-” Ru’riro broke off with a small gasp as teeth were suddenly introduced to the kissing. “ _Fenedhis!_ Dorian, we are literally one staircase away from the bed.”

“Oh I know.”

“That’s not going to stop you is it?”

“Not in the slightest, _Amatus_.” The mage hummed against the other’s neck, garnering quite the noise from the small elf. Chuckling, he slipped his hands down and coaxed the other into spreading his legs a little bit before he lifted the elf up. Legs wrapped around his waist immediately, arms going around his shoulders firmly.

Raising an eyebrow, Ru’riro stared at the human for a few moments. “We are literally right next to my room and you choose to stop here?”

“Mhm, thought it might be a bit more thrilling. No one comes up this way unless they know you are the only one up here. Now, do be quiet.”

“Make me.” Came the quick response, causing both of them to fall silent for a moment.

Grinning, Dorian tightened his hold on the elf. “Alright.” Before Ru’riro could even say anything in response, the warrior let out a high pitched moan as Dorian pressed against him while dipping his head back down to press rough bites up and down his neck swiftly.

“M-Marks, Dorian-ah,” 

“You don’t have any meetings tomorrow. Stay in bed.” Was the quick response before no more words were spoken between them. Nothing but groans, moans, garbled sounds, and heavy breathing passed their lips. They were torn out their little world when the door leading up to Ru’riro’s chambers suddenly swung open with a loud bang that resounded up the tower. Both of them froze for a split second before Dorian quickly set Ru’riro’s legs down, catching the elf the moment he saw his legs buckle underneath him. “Careful now.” He whispered, grinning before he helped the other through the door. He waited for Ru’riro to lock the door before he partially carried him up the last flight of stairs, making sure the other’s legs didn’t actually give out on him. 

“You’re the worst!” Ru’riro laughed, punching Dorian’s shoulder lightly before he quickly caught his balance again. “I believe there’s something you need to help me with.”

Cocking an eyebrow, Dorian grinned as he wrapped his arms back around the warrior’s waist. “Make me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Find Me On Tumblr!](http://drabblesallday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
